


(Shocking) Surprises

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Modern Westeros, Surprised!Brandon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: In which Brandon Stark discovers why he should knock on doors.
Relationships: Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark, Rickard Stark/Rhaella Targaryen
Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674259
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	(Shocking) Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work, I used to have it up as multi-chaptered self-contain drabbles. But decided to separate them, so they could be easier to find.

Rickard and Rhaella were quietly enjoying a quiet night, Ned and Cersei had already retired and they were talking in front of the fire. She nursed some hot chocolate and Rickard a glass of rum.

They were expecting the whole family to gather for Sevenmas, Brandon and Catelyn were expected to arrive on the morning, since they had gone to visit her family in Riverrun early to compensate for spending Sevenmas on Winterfell. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” spoke Rickard.

The door opened to let Catelyn in, Rhaella stood, surprised at seeing her gooddaughter, “Cat, dearest, welcome!”

Catelyn smiled, “Thank you mother, we just arrived and we wanted to see if you were still awake, Bran went to check on your room, hope you don’t mind.”

“We don’t mind,” Rickard told his gooddaughter. “We’re glad you’re here early, at least you’ll rest and you beat the storm that was announced.”

“I think the storm already began,” answered Catelyn. “The snow was falling heavily for some fifteen minutes before we reached Winterfell.”

“All the better for you to be…” Rhaella spoke and was interrupted by the slamming of a door. She turned quickly to see who had banged it. It was a pale and ill-looking Brandon.

“What is wrong with you Brandon Stark!” Rickard rose from his seat, glaring at his first born.

Brandon ignored it, went straight to where the alcohol cabinet was, took a glass, selected a bottle and served himself a generous portion and gulped it down.

No one said anything for a moment, what had made Brandon behave thus had to be terrible.

“Bran, sweet child of mine, what _is_ the matter?” Rhaella finally broke the silence, walking towards her first born, worried look on her face.

“Ned. Cersei Lannister. Hells have frozen. Bad images.”

Everything clicked on both Rhaella and Rickard’s mind. Rickard outright laughed out loud at his son’s face, Rhaella simply hid her smile behind her mug. Rhaella was sure Brandon thought Cersei and Ned disliked one another, but it wasn’t it, in fact, they had been dating for some months and this was going to be Ned introducing Cersei to the whole family.

“Oh how lovely of you parents of mine,” Brandon spoke, voice heavy with sarcasm. “I have been mentally scarred and you laugh? Simply wonderful!”

“What happened?” Asked a confused Catelyn.

“Ned and Cersei happened Cat, let me tell you this: what has been seen, cannot be unseen.”

“Oh Bran, you’ll live!” Said Rhaella.

Brandon looked at Catelyn, “Side with me, please.”

Catelyn resisted the urge to smile, “That’s what you get, for bothering Ned.”

Brandon groaned, “I love you all. But you’re terrible. You’re all terrible.”


End file.
